Unleashed
by Diana Rooker
Summary: Lex Luthor busca destruir a los dos dioses de juguete que han nublado su paso al poder absoluto, el gran mesías Kriptoniano y el justiciero de Ciudad Gótica , pero para hacerlo necesitara entrar al averno y desatar a algunos de sus demonios. Qué pasaría si la mente mas prodigiosa del mundo hiciera equipo con el mismo Príncipe Payaso del crimen? Den una oportunidad ;)
1. Arrive to the Asylum

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, ya se ,ya se…ya me había tardado para escribir algo sobre BvS pero es que se me hacía que no podía sacar suficiente material, porque…porque no se me ocurría nada, entonces pensé, que sería bueno incluir esta nueva fase del naciente universo cinematográfico de DC , especialmente con estos nuevos conceptos en sus villanos mas celebres, ya que SI, este lex luthor es mas que un cabellazo pantene , era una dirección nueva ,a la que sé que no a muchos les gusta PERO A MI SI, también aclaro que en este fic me haré valer de las conjeturas acerca de la nueva dirección optada con el Joker de Jared Leto, resulta que un día pensé "Batman y Lex…Superman y Lex…JOKER Y LEX, CARAJO" aclaro que aquí no habrá yaoi, pero yo sé que a quienes les gustaría plantearse "que pasaría si ambos se encontraran hicieran equipo?" tomando en cuenta que ya pasó en el comic, no me pareció tan descabellado XD pero utilizando las nuevas direcciones estéticas y conceptuales que se han tomado este 2016, hablando de DC en general. Tambien pienso colgar algo de arte en mi pagina de Facebook para que puedan meterse de lleno en la historia, ESTE FIC ES PARA MI QUERIDA C LENCSHERR para agradecerle por todo su apoyo :3 y sin mas, los invito a leer este nuevo proyecto, esta nueva propuesta.**

Ciudad Gótica era un lugar especial, nadie debía preguntarse el porqué de tal afirmación, el hecho de ver caer la oscura magia de la noche sobre esta ciudad provocaba una especie de choque eléctrico en las sinapsis que casi te dicen que estas a punto de morir, su respiración, su palpitar, era un lugar vivo, era un lugar imparable y errático. Como una mente inestable y gloriosamente prodigiosa podría concebirla, era una probadita del infierno, una sublime farsa de burocracia y progreso, sobre la crudeza, la ultra violencia, la sangre corriendo en caudales violentos a través de las calles, las luces de las sirenas transitando por la vista como hadas, podías ver el absurdo contraste entre un hombre subiendo acompañado de un par de gemas humanas escasamente vestidas subiendo a un mercedes del color de una perla, entre las pandillas que merodeaban como depredadores hambrientos por los oscuros callejones de la ciudad, las almas buscando consuelo, los ángeles caídos del cielo, los querubes vestidos de ceda, los fantasmas vagando cal ritmo del caos y la anarquía.

Lex Luthor se sentía cada vez más fascinado, no era un secreto para nadie que siendo una mente prodigiosa y joven además de poseedora de un imperio millonario más grande de lo apenas imaginable por otros hombres, vivir en una ciudad tan promedio como Metropolis era casi aburrido, el crecimiento, la elegancia, los alienígenas saliendo volando desde los tejados, todo parecía un teatro de 2 actos, mediocre y predecible, para él no era difícil comprender ese mundo, una mente tan grande viviendo entre individuos excesivamente crecidos para lo que dejan ver sus billeteras podía ver cómo era posible manipular a hombres como esos como simples marionetas, era un mundo demasiado pequeño para él, un lugar donde no encontraría lo que estaba buscando, y fue esa la razón por la que la intriga no dejaba de emanar de sus manos que estaban sumidas en un tic convulsivo de temblores y chasquidos reflejo de la ansiedad que sentía por la clase de lugar al que tendría acudir ahora que se encontraba en una de las situaciones más frustrantes de su joven vida, ser un ex convicto concebido como un sociópata enfermo de poder era lo más mínimo, el problema era que el poder no deja a nadie exento de la arrogancia y ese tinte de megalomanía que en Alexander era de lo mas evidente, Luthor buscaba poder y tener a la ciudad más cosmopolita del país bajo la palma de su mano, poseer toda la riqueza que pudiese desear, tener un futuro hecho frente a sus ojos no lo era suficiente, el poder nunca sería absoluto hasta que no derrumbara sus barreras, esas barreras fácilmente podrían resumirse en dioses falsos hechizando su ciudad, hombres con capas propagando el crimen en el buen nombre de la justicia. Todo eso tenía 2 cosas en común, eran símbolos demasiado poderosos para un solo hombre, no dejaban de ser destructibles, pero la cuestión estaba en encontrar la ruptura, la desaparición de un par de símbolos que mientras existieran seguirían alejando el poder de sus manos, o bien, más poder del que ya tenía.

Ciertamente, Ciudad Gótica era un lugar oscuro, un lugar podrido, la tierra de nadie esperando a que una mente brillante la dominara y la guiara al orden que en toda su historia no ha conocido, el joven Lex Luthor jugaba con sus dedos clavando su mirada en el cristal del auto último modelo donde era transportado, pensando en que sus planes deberían seguir un camino fijo y muy bien trazado, pero había un problema, las herramientas que planeaba utilizar eran demasiado peligrosas y erráticas para poder controlarlas fácilmente, así que necesitaría ayuda, una muy inestable e imparable ayuda, pero era la que necesitaba. Necesitaba de mentes prodigiosas, mentes que en Metropolis se extinguieron antes de que él apareciera, mentes como las que buscaba ni siquiera estaban del lado de la ley en el que pretendía estar operando.

-falta mucho?- preguntó a la mujer que se encontraba en el asiento del chofer, una belleza de pesado maquillaje y voz profunda acompañada de un acento extranjero algo evidente.

-muy poco, Señor Luthor, paciencia- dijo la mujer en un tono que casi sonaba artificial. Lex acomodó el saco de su traje y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Entonces buscó en sus bolsillos y se encontró con la única herramienta de la que podría valerse en la misión que emprendería esa noche. Una caja de naipes.

Mentes como esas se encontraban en un abismo con puertas de hierro, un agujero de perdición y desolación que desde lejos podías escuchar llorar a sus espectros, la joya más antigua y oscura de la ciudad más peligrosa del planeta, ya que si sus calles eran un caudal de perdición cercano al infierno, era ese lugar donde estaba la enfermedad, la crudeza, la atrocidad y depravación en su expresión más pura, un paraíso dantesco hecho de frías piedras

-llegamos señor…-dijo la mujer sacando a Alexander de sus pensamientos- "Arkham Asylum", la mayor institución mental para criminales psicópatas del país- Lex salió del auto acomodando su saco una vez mas, mientras contemplaba con un gesto frio la estructura antigua e imponente de aquel enorme edificio, podía respirar sus años, décadas y décadas de enfermos y desquiciados pasando por las mismas rejas que él atravesaría.

-… _abandonad toda esperanza, aquellos que entren aquí-_ recitó Lex en forma de susurro al inhalar una última bocanada de aire gélido y penetrar en aquel edificio, los jardines que adornaban la entrada lucían casi marchitos, le parecía algo mas que adecuado para un hospital de criminales dementes. Más que apropiado. Al entrar al Arkham Asylum ni los doctores ni las enfermeras, ni siquiera algunos internos hicieron el mas mínimo caso a su presencia, cosa que le irritó ligeramente, pero pensó que su ego podría alimentarse en otro momento y lugar así que procedió rápidamente. Se acercó al escritorio de la recepcionista que vestía con un tieso vestido blanco, el joven carraspeó un par de veces para que le pusiera un poco de atención, pero la mujer apenas tardó unos instantes en dirigirle una mirada gélida carente de cualquier rastro de humanidad en esta. Su acompañante permaneció detrás de él con una enigmática expresión en su blanco rostro.

-puedo ayudarle, señor?- dijo la mujer acomodando esos anteojos que lucían ridículamente pequeños para sus regordetas facciones.

-espero que pueda, señorita- dijo Lex intentando controlar su neurosis ante la molestia y ansiedad que le provocaba la pesada atmósfera de ese lugar- de hecho, creo que será mejor que lo haga…- dijo él lacerando con sus ojos a la mujer que simplemente lo observó cómo nerviosa ante ese tinte maquiavélico que ese joven y casi dulce rostro podía emanar.

-eso dependerá de lo que quiera- dijo ella llevando su mano al mouse de la computadora de su escritorio que al instante que puso su mano, comenzó a temblar.

-necesito una audiencia privada con un interno del hospital, es amigo mío y me gustaría que me permitiera hablar con él- la mujer se mostró bastante accesible por un instante.

-bueno, antes hay que proceder como se debe…- dijo ella de manera casi autoritaria- cual es su nombre?- preguntó ella telceando un par de cosas en la computadora.

-Alexander Luthor Jr…- la mujer levantó la vista rápidamente.

-el dueño de LexCorp?- preguntó ella algo interesada en lo excéntrico que se veía ese joven, no imaginaba que el dueño de una de las corporaciones más poderosas del planeta, después de Wayne Enterprises , fuera un alguien así. Imaginaba a un hombre de negocios, frio y calculador, no a un joven tan…peculiar. De repente ella comenzó a mostrarse un poco más simpática con él. Eso irritó un poco a Alexander.

-el mismo-dijo él haciendo un guiño.

-cielos, lo imaginaba diferente…- dijo ella un poco indiferente.

-Muchos me dicen eso- dijo él- ahora, no cree que pueda arreglar lo que le pedí?- dijo Lex haciendo un ademán muy curioso.

-lo lamento, pero no es posible- le respondió ella.

-no creo que comprenda, yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una cortante respuesta por parte de esa mujer detrás del escritorio.

-comprendo perfectamente, señor Luthor…pero no puedo concederle la posibilidad de una "audiencia" con uno de los internos sin haberlo conciliado con el supervisor del pabellón- dijo ella de manera cortante y casi mecánica.

-bueno…no cree que pueda hablar con él en persona?- preguntó Lex mostrándose cada vez más inquietante e intolerante.

-el Profesor Strange no suele recibir a nadie sin cita previa-dijo ella antes de que se escuchara un golpe seco contra el escritorio seguido de una iracundo mirada por parte del hombre frente a ella que simplemente disfrazaba esa molestia con ese gesto sarcástico y arrogante.

-al menos inténtelo- dijo él haciendo que sonara más como una exigencia que como una petición, la mujer accedió con algo de desconfianza levantando el teléfono del escritorio y marcando un par de números, murmuró unas palabras y despues de unos pesados instantes, colgó. Lex comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-tiene suerte…el Profesor Strange dice que con gusto lo recibirá, su oficina está cruzando el pasillo, toque antes de entrar- dijo ella mostrándose mucho más fría con él y evitando a toda costa verlo a los ojos, Lex esperaba algo así, sabía cómo lograr esa clase de reacciones sin esforzarse mucho.

-se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Alexander antes de tomar el camino por ese largo pasillo camino a una ancha puerta de madera con una placa de metal sobre la puerta con ese peculiar nombre justo frente a sus ojos "Hugo Strange, Director de Psiquiatría " Lex chasqueó la lengua al leer esto y se llevó las manos a la cintura, realmente las cosas comenzarían a ponerse interesantes si ese hombre era como se lo imaginaba solo guiándose por ese nombre. Así que rápidamente tocó la puerta y acto seguido apareció el susodicho Strange, era un hombre alto, de mirada gélida, vestido de manera pulcra, usaba unos curiosos anteojos color rojo y una expresión imponente pero a la vez algo siniestra, Lex no pudo evitar sentir un tipo de inquietud por ese hombre.

-ah, Señor Alexander Luthor…- el hombre extendió la mano para saludar al joven- que gusto tenerle aquí-Lex correspondió ese gesto.

-lo mismo digo, Profesor Strange, he oído sobre su trabajo con los pacientes aquí, me parece algo impresionante, sinceramente- habló Alexander intentando verse lo más sereno posible- oh, le presento a Natasha, mi asistente personal, espero que no tenga inconveniente con que nos acompañe- dijo refiriéndose a la mujer a su lado.

-no, por supuesto que no…-ambos entraron a esa gran oficina para poder hablar en privado, la oficina de Strange estaba llena de libros de psiquiatría y demás enciclopedias que se veían más que antiguas, un lugar más que adecuado para alguien como él- por favor, tome asiento- le invitó Strange con suma cortesía mientras se sentaba en esa gran silla de cuero detrás del escritorio- me han informado que deseaba hablar conmigo sobre algo, acerca de un interno que desea ver, me parece- dijo Strange mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre el escritorio como en una pose pensativa.

-es correcto, verá quise explicárselo a la chica de la recepción, pero…es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí- explicó él mientras cruzaba las piernas y entrelazaba sus dedos acomodándose en el asiento frente al hombre de anteojos color ámbar.

-bueno, valla que es inusual, Sr. Luthor…no muy seguido tenemos a un multimillonario filántropo de Metropolis caminando por estos pasillos, valla, ni siquiera al mismo Bruce Wayne- bromeó el- y más considerando que la razón de su visita no se trata de querer dar una donación o internar a alguien…hoy es un día especial-dijo el como intentando elogiar al joven que simplemente llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y le sonrió hipócritamente.

-entonces asumo que usted podrá ayudarme-dijo Lex impaciente por la respuesta del hombre.

-bueno, no veo por qué no lo haría, en qué pabellón se encuentra su "amigo"?- Alexander hizo una seña muy curiosa con su dedo índice para indicarle al hombre que le acercara un pedazo de papel y una pluma con la que escribió un numero rápidamente, un numero corto pero que fue suficiente para dejar sorprendido al psiquiatra frente a él que esperaba que se viera vacilante ante tal petición , pero no, estaba más que firme ante lo que deseaba, eso le desconcertó ligeramente, pero procuró no exteriorizarlo.

-las horas de visita se han suspendido para ese pabellón, nadie además de los doctores autorizados pueden ingresar ahí y mucho menos a …esa celda-dijo Strange sonando autoritario . El joven Luthor no iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante como eso truncara sus planes así que después de demostrar su molestia con una mueca característica de su habitual neurosis llevando sus manos a sus cienes e intentando mantener una máscara de templanza, no hubiera entrado a una jaula de depravados para irse con la cola entre las patas.

-no creo que comprenda por qué estoy aquí…- dijo él entre dientes mientras tomaba la ira dentro de sí y se la tragaba con mucho trabajo.

-señor, yo no puedo hacer nada por usted y aunque pudiera, no lo haría- dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio con una actitud fría e inquebrantable, al parecer necesitaría otro medio de persuasión para que cooperara.

-escuche…Profesor, no, Hugo ehm, puedo llamarle Hugo?- el hombre asintió con condescendencia- bien…escuche ,yo no vengo por nada muy espectacular, solo quiero hablar con un…-escrutó el entre dientes mientras no podía evitar hablar usando demasiado las manos- UN insignificante paciente, acaso no los tienen encerrados? Custodiados y sedados? Si esto es cuestión de seguridad, puede creerme, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo él intentando forzadamente sonar calmado.

-no dudo que sea así, pero sucede que lo que usted me pide no solo es laborioso burocráticamente, para arreglar una visita con ese interno necesitamos hacer demasiado papeleo, sino que además de que debemos considerar dos veces permitir un nuevo ingreso a ese pabellón, los internos ahí son algo muy complicado de manejar sin el cuidado necesario…lo lamento, Lex, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle-concluyó Strange haciendo que la templanza de Alexander se convirtiera en una membrana tangible en su mirada, Strange pudo notarlo rápidamente.

-no, no, no Hugo…- dijo dando un par de golpecitos al escritorio- usted y yo sabemos que es el único aquí que puede hacer algo por mí- dijo Lex reclinándose sobre su asiento.

-pues siendo así, no veo la razón de su insistencia por entrar a ese pabellón y en especial, a esa celda- habló Strange luchando por mantenerse tranquilo ante la actitud del joven Alexander Luthor, tenía algo bajo la manga pero no era capaz de deducir qué era, solo le había pasado algo así una vez.

-si compartiera mis razones con usted, no solo se opondría sino que también sería necesario…-entonces fue interrumpido.

-qué sería necesario, Luthor?-le escrutó Strange inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

-pues, matarlo- respondió con una casi escalofriante naturalidad- o algo parecido, usted y yo no queremos llegar a extremos innecesarios, soy un hombre de negocios, Hugo, puedo solucionar las cosas sin mancharme las manos, puedo razonar…pero aquí el asunto está en si usted está dispuesto a razonar conmigo- dijo Lex poniéndose de pie de una manera especialmente intimidante.

-pues su razonamiento me parece algo inusual-dijo Strange haciendo lo mismo.

-qué puedo decir, las cosas son diferentes en Metropolis…-sostuvieron las miradas de manera casi desafiante intentando encontrar el punto de quiebre en el temple de cada uno, Lex era insistente y Strange era muy frio. Era casi como un duelo de espadas solo a través de sus miradas.

-Pero usted no está en Metropolis, no está en su penthouse, no está en su mansión, solo permanece aquí y puede hablar conmigo porque YO se lo permito, así que voy a pedirle que se retire y deje todo este asunto en el pasado…- entonces el castaño soltó una risita sañosa que desconcertó ligeramente.

-tiene razón, Strange- la desestabilidad de su mente se hizo presente- esto no es Metropolis, esto es Gótica…la ciudad de la incertidumbre, no es así? La granja de los locos…por eso, me parece que es un buen lugar- dijo mientras hablaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Strange, para acto seguido hacer una pequeña seña a su asistente que rápidamente le abalanzó contra Strange y con un movimiento certero y brusco lo levantó contra la pared por el cuello cortándole la respiración, fue tan rápido que apenas pudo responder, y mientras tanto un satisfecho Lex Luthor observaba como era asfixiado por la chica que con sus largas uñas era capaz de arrancar su tráquea de su cuello de un solo tirón.

-no quería llegar a esto, pero resulta que tengo poca paciencia y en los negocios…es necesaria la persuasión, así que esto está así-comenzó a deambular por la oficina mientras el hombre luchaba por su vida- puedo pedirle a Natasha que le corte el cuello y lance su cuerpo al incinerador o…puede simplemente acceder a mi petición- se acercó hablando lentamente, como si sus palabras fueran una blasfemia oscura, se veía tan sereno e inclusive intimidante, verdaderamente no se iba a detener ante nada para conseguir lo que quería- solo habrá las puertas , Strange…solo tiene que abrirlas, y le concederé a sus pulmones el privilegio de respirar –rió maliciosamente mientras observaba los ojos del hombre rodarse al punto de quedar en blanco, entonces ordenó con un gesto que lo soltara, dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas, respiró una violenta bocanada de aire antes de poder volver a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

-entonces, qué dice Hugo….acepta?- dijo Alexander mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para observar el rostro desconcertado del psiquiatra que simplemente habló con una voz profunda y casi ausente.

-no sabes la clase de monstruo con el que te encontrarás, te lo digo Alexander –dijo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento-….su celda es como una caja de pandora, una vez abierta, el desastre y la desgracia no podrán volver a ser aprisionados, es una puerta que no quieres abrir-le advirtió severamente.

-es por eso, Hugo….-tocó su frente con su dedo índice- que estoy aquí…verá, los monstruos están en cada uno de nosotros, pero son monstruos como los que usted tiene dentro de su hospital los que necesito en este momento-dijo mientras sacaba la tarjeta de acceso del bolsillo de Strange y salía de la oficina con aires arrogantes. Atrvezó esos pasillos escoltado por dos hombres armados y la brutal mujer que no se separaba de su lado, llegó a las puertas del pabellón de máxima seguridad, celdas y celdas con ojos curiosos asomándose para observar quién era el que deseaba entrar ahí, observó cada placa y cada número, intrigado por la historia detrás de cada puerta. Entonces llegó a la última puerta del pabellón, esta era diferente a todas las demás, estaba resguardada por más de 3 puertas, la primera por una contraseña de 9 dígitos que no se le permitió ver, la segunda por una tarjeta especial y la tercera por la gruesa puerta de una bóveda con una pequeña abertura destinada a proporcionar comida al paciente que se encontraba adentro. Al penetrar en aquella celda pudo sentir un fuerte vuelco en el corazón, por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-permanezcan afuera- ordenó a sus escoltas y a su asistente de la misma forma, todos lo miraron desconcertados, entrar sólo a esa celda era casi un suicidio, ya que apenas podría ser cuestión de minutos para que unas manos delgadas y pálidas se aferraran a su cuello y lo rompieran sin dificultad. Aunque estuviesen aprisionadas por una camisa de fuerza. Avanzó por esa oscura celda y en un rincón se encontró con lo que buscaba, atado a una silla de ruedas modificada para mantenerlo inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha, aprisionado en una camisa de fuerza, murmurando para sí mismo y soltando entre cada palabra una pequeña y siniestra carcajada. Sus pasos hicieron un eco gélido rompiendo el silencio de la celda.

-no te parece un lugar muy oscuro para recibir una visita?-preguntó parándose bajo el umbral de la lámpara de la mesa que se encontraba a la mitad de la gran celda. Le sostuvo la mirada esperando a que le respondiera, pero él simplemente soltó una risita muerta, y le miró de reojo.

-valla, miren quien se acordó de mi hehehe- tenía una voz ronca, siniestra, que sonaba casi irreal, observó esa cabellera verdosa que se asomaba de la oscuridad, esos ojos claros e inyectados en sangre, perdidos en un vacío en el espacio, rodeados por una piel pálida como la de un cadáver- pero si es el príncipe de Metrópolis, Lex "Niño de papi" Luthor hahahaha- cada una de sus palabras se sentían como una inyección de veneno a los oídos del joven Alexander-….dime qué cuenta el Gran Boyscoutt? Hehehe- rio sarcásticamente el hombre atado frente a Alexander, que simplemente lo miraba como desasosegado, intrigado, intranquilo.

\- … alguien me dijo por ahí que tu eras la clase de hombre que busco…- dijo el castaño luchando por mantener su mirada en esos trastornados y perdidos ojos azules, inyectados en sangre, como presos de un trance empapado de horrores indescriptibles. No conocía ni su nombre o su historia, solo su apodo, su única identidad, el nombre de la catástrofe, el rostro de la enfermedad, la demencia, el as de bandidos, el interno más peligroso del Arkham Asylum , su arma más poderosa , el comodín de su juego. En frente de él estaba un sonriente Joker, que no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa metálica como inspeccionando el alma del castaño, intrigado por el cómo no se veía ni un poco asustado. Conocía perfectamente su historial, sabía que una camisa de fuerza y unas correas de cuero no lo controlarían en absoluto, sabía que para él era igual de sencillo causar un daño terrible sin nada más que una simple navaja y causar el mismo daño simplemente mirándote a los ojos- necesito que hablemos.

-hablar? Suenas como uno de mis terapeutas…-habló entre risas mientras no le quitaba esa mirada tan peligrosa de encima- y créeme que eso no te conviene- se escuchaba como distante ladeando la cabeza como si intentara liberarse del fuerte agarre de esas correas. Como una bestia de naturaleza salvaje y letal, enjaulada, con un jugoso y sangriento trozo de carne enfrente suyo, desesperado por sentir esa sangre gotear desde sus manos.

-disculpa? Pero yo no soy el que está atado y drogado hasta los huesos- dijo Lex haciendo gala de su arrogancia, cosa que al Joker le sacó una pequeña risita haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y con ironía en su gesto le respondiera.

-hahaha oh Luthor- rio burlonamente- hahahaha no tienes ni idea, en este lugar un espantapájaros puede mandarte a una monumental orgía a la mitad del infierno más rápido de lo que una aguja termina con la fiesta hahahaha- rió mientras pasaba su lengua roja por su sonrisa saboreando el metal que forraba sus dientes, posible producto de esos cientos y cientos de peleas casi a muerte que había tenido con el murciélago, peleas que le habían dejado más fracturas que las que se pueden contar en un sangriento ring de asfalto a media noche.

-me han contado algo acerca de eso…y acerca de ti- dijo el joven castaño sacando un folder blanco de su saco- mira nada más, más de 600 asesinatos y esos apenas son los que se han registrado, nada mal- reconoció Luthor mientras deambulaba por la celda, caminando alrededor del peliverde que lo seguía con la mirada azul inyectada de veneno.

-jamás llevé una cuenta- se jactó el Joker haciendo un chasquido con la lengua.

\- también dicen que tienes un CI prodigioso, 140, nada mal- dijo Lex sin dejar de caminar alrededor del payaso-…es una pena que una mente tan brillante se quebrara de esta manera- entonces se paró justo en frente del hombre de cabellos verdosos y dio un par de golpecitos en su frente- claro, para los doctores- sonrió mientras era correspondido por una amplia y perturbadora sonrisa.

-hehehehe solo viniste a hablarme bonito? o tengo que esperar algo más…- preguntó el peliverde con un agrio sarcasmo.

-dime…-dijo Luthro acercándose bastante al rostro del payaso -si alguien llegara un día a decirte que va a sacarte de este lugar a cambio de que le ayudes a destruir al Kriptoniano y de paso a su amigo de orejas picudas, qué le dirías?-preguntó de manera enigmática mientras observaba como un brillo se encendía en esos perturbadores ojos y cómo una roja sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ese psicópata, que simplemente hizo una mueca de satisfacción y sonriendo le respondió.

-sigue hablando…-Lex sonrió igualmente satisfecho, sus planes iban mejor de lo que imaginaba. No se sentía en absoluto intimidado por estar a tan escasos centímetros del Joker, tal vez porque en el fondo estaba consciente de que todos los genios tenían ese tinte desquiciado, tal vez porque sabía que ese loco que tenía frente a sus ojos al que por las calles se le apodaba "el príncipe payaso del crimen" sería una gran herramienta para conseguir su objetivo, simplemente tenía que aprovecharse de esa sed de sangre que podía ver en reflejada en sus ojos, esa necesidad de ser nuevamente el que derramara esa vieja ultra violencia que corría por sus venas desesperada por destruir. Sabía lo mucho que deseaba que lo desataran y él iba a cumplir ese deseo. Y si pronto las cosas se salían de control, sería tan sencillo como jalar el gatillo de un frio revolver…r y hasta nunca, todas las pesadillas que han invadido en alma de ciudad Gótica.

 _ **REVIEWS?¡**_


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**Holitas mis queriduchos engendros del mal, hoy vengo con un nuevo capitulo de Unleashed, uno de mis proyectos consentidos, así que sin más preámbulos permítanme presentarles este nuevo capítulo, que tal vez haga fantasear a mi querida C lenchserr, linda, esta es mi retribución a esas buenas dosis de Zsasz que me has hecho el favor de darme :3**

Lex parecía confiado ante la accesibilidad que mostraba el Joker a sus palabras, tal vez porque antes de llegar ahí estaba listo para cualquier inconveniente que pudiese darse, ese hombre no era algo que fuese capaz de predecir o de leer con facilidad como la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido, hombres que sabía que habían hecho cosas terribles, cosas que tal vez no eran demasiado diferentes a las que el payaso frente a sus ojos había hecho, pero había algo diferente en él, algo que le inquietaba.

El Joker había hecho cosas de las que un expediente policial o un diagnóstico psiquiátrico jamás serían capaces de aunar en su totalidad, cosas casi tachables de indecibles, cosas a las que Lex no era nada ajeno, pero había algo diferente. Él no sentía ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por todas las cosas que había hecho, por más que policías, psiquiatras y justicieros enmascarados quisiesen recordarle que por todos sus crímenes no merecía más que una dolorosa muerte y un profundo lugar en el infierno. Pero no importaba, nada le importaba lo suficiente como para lograr que se arrepintiera por una sola gota de sangre que hubiese resbalado por sus dedos.

A Lex le resultaba tan fascinante como riesgoso.

Permaneció unos instantes mirándolo, su rostro se veía de una edad no muy lejana a la suya, unos años mayor tal vez. Imaginó que ambos podrían o no tener la misma edad, pensó en la clase de cosas que habrían tenido que pasar en casi 30 años de vida como para crear un ser como ese, la clase de cosas que tuvo que ver, la clase de cosas que tuvo que hacer, imaginó miles de escenarios. Cada uno más crudo que el anterior. Todos llevándolo a concluir que si había alguna historia detrás del Joker, había sido demasiado como para ser capaz de conservarla consigo.

Lex, en cambio, recordaba su infancia, bajo el puño dominante de su padre, su juventud, siendo un muchacho apartado de un mundo que no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, no atesoraba esos recuerdos, pero seguía con ellos.

Casi le atemorizaba pensar en el terror que se le puede tener a los recuerdos como para suprimirlos por completo de la mente. Un terror demasiado fuerte para cualquier humano. Si en ese hombre aún quedaba un rastro de humanidad. Pensó Lex.

Se preguntaba cómo podría negociar con alguien que no daba señas de estar consciente de lo que pasaba en su entorno, pero que sin duda alguna poseía una conciencia superior a la de muchos, sus ojos permanecían perdidos en el vacío o al menos así parecía, ya que estaban tan concentrados en el rostro del ansioso Alexander como podían estarlo en algún espectro que solo el peliverde podía ver.

-entonces, estás ofreciéndome sacarme de aquí…- dijo en un suspiro ronco mientras hacía chasquear su largo y pálido cuello que era lo único que la camisa de fuerza no podía retener- a cambio de que mate a un par de encapados musculosos de los cuales uno ni siquiera es humano, solo porque tú no estás dispuesto a ensuciarte las manos…como lo hiciste la primera vez?-preguntó cómo burlándose de Luthor que solo permanecía serio mientras veía como se echaba a reír con gran saña- Hahahahahaha Pfft gran cosa- comentó sarcásticamente mientras dejaba salir una profunda risita ahogada- en serio, no sé qué tan listo te creas o que tantas drogas creas que me dieron hoy, pero…- dijo resaltando el humor en sus palabras, como si en serio todo fuese tan gracioso mientras su sonrisa se mostraba cada vez más prominente y su gesto más oscuro- hahahahahaha NO tienes la más INFIMA idea de lo que ocurre aquí- de repente su actitud cambió de golpe haciendo que le escrutara con ira en el rostro como buscando que se sintiese amenazado, pero no, solo lo veía ahí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada como el filo de una navaja, ese sujeto comenzaba a ganarse algo de su interés. Recorrió su gesto unos instantes intentando encontrar una de sus más grandes intrigas. En serio ese cerebrito millonario y enclenque, casi había destruido metrópolis y manipulado cuan marioneta a Superman? Tendría que demostrárselo.

\- vez estas paredes?...- dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza puesto que sus manos estaban retenidas contra sus costados- han visto cosas que tu no imaginas…- comenzó a contarle en un tono ronco, profundo, con esos pequeños dejos de una voz rota, se le notaba sereno, pero a la vez de esos ojos verdes claros y brillantes, podía verse brotar una chispa, una chispa diabólica- esta celda, ha pertenecido a hombres de los cuales no quisieras oír, aquí hay fantasmas. Desde hace 200 años, Arkham fue el lugar donde Gotham lanzaba todo lo que la enfermaba más de lo que ya estaba, incluso entonces los drogadictos, homosexuales, paranoicos, neuróticos, sociópatas, estériles, promiscuos, suicidas…todo eso era parte de Gotham desde que se levantó…-le explicó, mientras Luthor intentaba no imaginarse todo aquello, sabía que Gotham era una ciudad donde no era difícil encontrar monstruos, personas que habían asesinado, engañado, manipulado, herido y torturado. Esa clase de pensamientos le hacían pensar que tal vez una temporada en Arkham arreglaría algo dentro de su cabeza, eso o simplemente terminaría como el hombre que le hablaba con tanto encanto acerca de algo tan horrible.

-….es aquí, Alexander, donde los verdaderos monstruos hemos descansado durante tantos años, solo esperando a que…- una sonrisa descolocada volvió a dibujarse en su rostro mientras clavaba sus grandes ojos en el vacío, su voz salía como aprisionada por sus dientes, con su mandíbula rígida-… las paredes dejen de gritar hehehehe- se escuchó una risita gutural venir casi desde un punto entre el pecho y el diafragma que la hacía sonar casi irreal.

-y tú debes ser la joya de la corona…-intuyó Lex - después de todo, eres de los que más cerca han estado de acabar con Batman- el Joker sonrió con soberbia y simplemente respondió.

-dónde estaría lo gracioso si me hubiese robado el título definitivo? Hahaha- rio como haciendo alusión a que solo él tenía la capacidad de matar a Batman, pero simplemente aún no quería hacerlo del todo.

-no será que no has podido hacerlo?-preguntó Lex de manera retadora. Demasiado cerca del rostro del Joker, lo suficiente como para que el susodicho decidiera propinarle un golpe con su frente en el rostro que por poco y hace brotar sangre de su nariz.

-NO CREAS QUE ESTA COSA TE PROTEGERÁ DE QUE TE ROMPA TUS PERFECTOS DIENTES- amenazó el payaso mientras se retorcía bajo la camisa de fuerza como queriéndose liberar.

-como Batman te los rompió una vez?- dijo Lex sin dejarse intimidar en los más mínimo mientras se aseguraba de que no tenía sangre en su rostro. El Joker simplemente bufó con molestia como conteniendo el enojo que el castaño le estaba provocando.

-bueno, sería muy aburrido si algunos dientes no salieran volando de vez en cuando – rio sarcásticamente- pero bueno qué, carajo, vas a saber tú de eso…- se burló de manera seca, refiriéndose a que los puños de Lex jamás habían impactado contra el rostro de aquel Dios de juguete con capa roja, y si los del susodicho querían, podrían convertir esa delgada estructura ósea en simples astillas revueltas con carne y sangre. Una pila de carne y sangre que alguna vez se llamase Lex Luthor.

-qué te hace pensar que permitiré que te burles de mí, payaso?¡- dijo Lex entre dientes demostrando la ira de sus ojos.

-hahahaha que, mi pequeña Princesa megalómana- rio el Joker de manera burlona- de los dos YO soy el que está atado HAHAHAHAH- de repente ya no era capaz de contener las carcajadas roncas que emanaban de sus labios- y tu hehehe- podía notar la gran euforia dentro de su gesto- FUISTE EL QUE RECIBIÓ EL PRIMER GOLPE HAHAHAHAHAHA- soltó una risotada gutural que casi resultaba contagiosa para Lex si se hubiese olvidado de lo que iba a hacer en primera instancia- disculpa, pero es demasiado gracioso- dijo intentando calmarse un poco.

-ya podemos dejar los chistes y empezar con los negocios?- dijo Luthor de manera impaciente.

-disculpa…pero cuando dije que quería "negociar" contigo?-Joker ladeó la cabeza con una seca ironía en su rostro, un cambio de actitud demasiado abrupto, Lex comenzó asimilar que tendría que esperar esa clase de cosas de él, "nunca podrás predecir nada con él" intentaba recordarse a sí mismo.

-bueno, considerando que soy tu única forma de salir de aquí, por el momento…-intentó decir Lex conservando su habitual arrogancia hasta que escuchó que le interrumpían de nuevo.

-qué te hace pensar que deseo salir de aquí?- volvió a preguntar el payaso con un gesto que rozaba en la molestia - para qué? para dejarte pensar que puedes utilizarme como una herramienta?-preguntó con agresividad mientras lo miraba fuertemente a los ojos, dejándole claro que eso era más que imposible con él.

-herramienta…-repitió Lex con incredulidad mordiéndose los labios mientras intentaba enfriar un poco su cabeza dando unos pasos alrededor de la celda.

-no, ese no es tu término, no- dijo como pretendiendo saber lo que quería Lex con él-…UN ARMA?¡, HAHAHAHAHA no sé si te habías dado cuenta Lexy, pero YA NO ESTAS EN METROPOLIS, entiendes?- le escrutó cercenándolo con la mirada mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por lograr alcanzar su rostro y molérselo a patadas- Y , créeme, escuché del desastre de allá afuera, no estuvo para nada mal, sinceramente admiro tu…esfuerzo en ese pequeño show- dijo elogiando a Lex, o al menos así pareciera, aunque lo que realmente estaba haciendo era burlarse de él- pero hay algo que ninguno de esos idiotas con batas o ese inepto de Strange podría decirte – dijo en una voz ronca mientras lograba captar la mirada seria de Luthor en él-…YO NO TRABAJO PARA NADIE…- le gritó lleno de ira para luego soltar una carcajada interna reflejada en esa amplia sonrisa con destellos plateados- dicho eso, puedes marcharte, pero no olvides que yo siempre logro salir- dijo de una manera un poco más serena- y tarde o temprano me tendrás yendo tras tu cuello- le dijo finalmente en un tono tétricamente sereno, como dando fin a su conversación. Sabía que esa era de las pocas oportunidades que tendría de una salida fácil y sin semanas de planificación, pero prefería pasar noches enteras calculando el diámetro de los ductos de ventilación y memorizando los horarios de los guardias nocturnos, que jugar al perro de pelea de un cerebrito millonario. No iba a ser tan fácil, matar a dos hombres era menos que una insignificancia, pero matar a los dos de los hombres más poderosos en el planeta, era algo diferente.

Matar al único hombre que ha representado una amenaza para él, Batman, sería un muy buen espectáculo, algo monumental, fabuloso, épico y con su sangrienta firma por todos lados.

No estaba dispuesto a compartir los reflectores si se trataba de la muerte del murciélago. Y sinceramente. Tampoco tratándose de la muerte de Superman.

-sabes? Tienes razón…- dijo Lex por fin con ambas manos en la cintura, luchando por mantener la templanza- no sé ni para qué me molesto, quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras algo a qué salir, la verdad creo que no eres el hombre que estaba buscando…-dijo tomando camino hacia la salida de la celda donde le esperaban sus escoltas, mientras dejaba salir una labia afilada, manipuladora, calculada y planeada para servir como el hilo de un titiritero, que tal vez no sería suficiente para controlar al Joker, pero sí para convencerlo.

-a qué diablos de refieres ahora?¡-le gritó Joker mostrándose irritado por esa actitud que le resultaba fastidiosamente familiar, haber tenido un pretencioso como ese de compañero de celda por 6 meses le sirvió para intolerarse fácilmente ante esa clase de actitud.

-pero antes de irme respóndeme esto…- dijo dando vuelta sobre sus pies y caminando rápidamente hacia el Joker que simplemente lo miraba con ira, respirando profundo, siendo invadido por el cólera.

-comienzas a hablar como un amigo mío-dijo el peliverde con fastidio-…qué quieres?- le preguntó con bastante seriedad.

-esta es tu carta, no?- dijo sacando un naipe de su bolsillo y poniéndolo peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, el payaso simplemente asintió una vez-...he leído los periódicos y ESTO es lo que usualmente encuentran en tus "trabajos" además de cuerpos , fuego y letras rojas, esto- dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de Joker que simplemente intentaba seguirlo con una mirada peligrosa y una sonrisa sarcástica-…es tu sello, no?- preguntó Lex ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, mientras alzaba una ceja con gran arrogancia, lo observaba completamente vacío de cualquier clase de temor, no se intimidaba, no se encogía, no le temía. Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba un hombre que no le temía, que lo miraba con fascinación, con complicidad.

-no sé a qué quieres llegar con eso…-dijo intentando mostrarse distante y seco. Pero había algo en esa conversación que le provocaba un interés enorme, alzó una ceja y se mantuvo serio, arrogante, como demostrándole a Lex que aunque estuviese atado, ese era su lugar, su ciudad, y no podía llegar pretendiendo que alguien respondería a él. Ya no estaba en Metrópolis.

-a que….cuando la observé me pareció interesante, la verdad, habiendo tantas cartas en la bajara – dijo observándola detenidamente , sosteniéndola a la altura de su frente- "El comodín" ,una carta muy astuta, esta carta nunca pierde, como tampoco gana por sí sola, no es nada y lo es todo- comenzó a hablar haciendo uso de esa labia tan fluida y casi hipnótica que poseía- no es controlada, pero puede ser cómplice, y lo mejor de todo…- se acercó al Joker que solo lo miraba con neutralidad, haciendo varios ademanes, algunos intencionalmente cerca del rostro del peliverde, como retándolo con gran descaro- solo existe una…escucha, cuando vine aquí esperaba encontrarme con algo mucho menos interesante, un psicópata más que se puede manejar con un par de píldoras- admitió llevando sus manos a los bolsillos con una pose despreocupada, para luego soltar una risita venenosa- hehehe pero no, USTED – tocó la frente del payaso con su dedo índice provocándole algo de fastidio- señor mío, es un caso que no fue hecho para subordinar , no, no, no- dijo haciendo un curioso ademán con sus delgados dedos, a Joker comenzaban a irritarle todos esos ademanes, no recordaba que él también hablaba así cuando se sentía con ventaja.

\- Escúchame, J, puedo llamarte J?- preguntó de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Strange- ...bien, yo solo vengo como un hombre que busca lo mismo que tu…- y de la nada llevó sus manos a la nuca del payaso quedando justo frente a frente con él, parecía intentar darle un golpe como hace un momento pero cada vez que lo intentaba se llevaba un fuerte de cabello que le enfurecía cada vez más- probar un punto…- murmuró con una profundidad gélida- y escúchame, tus motivos me son completamente ajenos, pero sé que deseas tanto como yo acabar con lo único que nubla el camino hacia la primer vez que puedas estar seguro de que has ganado, de que hemos ganado…- dijo mientras escuchaba su respiración agitarse cada vez más, se notaba en su mirada que estaba llegando a un límite, era cosa de provocar al demonio, provocar su ira, y una vez que lo hiciese, solo debía dirigir ese ímpetu para después soltarlo.

-mírate- le da un jalón fuerte de cabello haciendo que se golpease con el tubo de la silla de ruedas donde estaba atado- respirando bajo esta camisa de fuerza, estas temblando porque las drogas no sirven de nada, algo aquí adentro te grita…- comenzó a decir en un susurro venenoso mientras se acercaba a los oídos del peliverde para que le escuchara fuerte y claro- "DESTRUIR" – volvía a darle un tirón del cabello mientras le gritaba en el oído, esperaba hacer que alguna de sus alucinaciones auditivas interfirieran y le abrumaran aunque sea un poco-"DESTROZAR"- le dio un golpe en el rostro sacudiéndolo con fuerza, buscaba hacerlo estallar pero solo lo escuchaba respirar profundamente, podía oler la adrenalina que liberaba en ese momento, justo lo que quería.

\- " BATMAN, DEBES MATAR A BATMAN" siguen y siguen gritando- entonces se apartó ligeramente de él ahora sosteniéndolo por los hombros, pero sin separarse un milímetro de su rostro, haciendo chocar su aliento contra su rostro- las paredes, te están estrangulando, solo quieres salir, respirar el humo EL FUEGO, LA SANGRE, UN ESCENARIO TAN LLENO DE VIOLENCIA- notó como sus ojos se iluminaban de manera siniestra al escuchar estas palabras y como cerraba los ojos imaginando esas retorcidas escenas-…quieres que dejen de gritar…El comodín es una carta salvaje, solo operará bajo sus propias razones, quién tiene derecho de domarla? ….- dijo de una manera enigmática, con esa sonrisita sañosa en su rostro, mientras saboreaba la ira, la impaciencia, la locura y ultra violencia que emanaba la mirada del Joker.

-yo no soy distinto a ti…- dijo de manera un poco más serena, mientras llevaba su pulgar al mentón del Joker, dirigiendo su mirada a la suya y entonces, dejó caer una pequeña chispa detonante, algo que había encontrado en aquel expediente, junto a los cientos de sangrientos y crueles asesinatos, junto a todos esos asaltos y explosiones que habían lastimado tanto a Gotham, junto a ese intelecto tan brillante, había algo importante.

\- tu y yo, podemos lograr grandes cosas...Jack…- de repente pudo ver sus pupilas dilatarse de golpe y cómo se lanzó a intentar arrancar el dedo de Lex con los dientes, él ya veía venir algo parecido, así que retiró la mano rápidamente de ese pálido rostro- ehh no muerdas, no, no- dijo con un fastidioso gesto con el índice, burlándose de él.

-NUNCA, JAMÁS ME LLAMES ASÍ- rugió el Joker en una explosión de cólera que lo llevó a querer arrancarle la mano a ese pequeño cerebrito castaño- si no quieres que TE ARRANQUE TU PUTA CABEZA, LUTHOR- Lex por fin logró llevarlo hasta donde quería.

-qué tienes en contra de ese nombre?- preguntó Lex pretendiendo no saber lo que ocurría.

-mira, eres un hombrecillo listo…- admitió el Joker mientras respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente- hehehehehe un hombrecillo muy listo- rio dándose cuenta de que en menos de media hora ese delgado castaño había dado con uno de los detonantes de su cabeza que aún no era capaz de controlar, podía controlar cada una de las rupturas de su psique, podía usarlas y moldearlas, reinventarlas. Pero eran esas 4 letras las que le hacían estallar. Luthor había descubierto eso, mejor para él- sabes?...acepto, trabajaré contigo- pensó que si era capaz de hacerle rozar el límite, podía hacer puré a cualquier mente mucho menos complicada o retorcida que la suya, eso le parecía interesante- eh? Pero no lo olvides, no trabajaras con alguien que siga ordenes…fuera de eso, quiero que recuerdos el riesgo, Luthor…- le advirtió con una oscura serenidad oculta en su amplia sonrisa, no se jactaba de ello, simplemente le recordaba lo evidente-…soy un hombre peligroso- concluyó.

-lo sé…- colocó su mano en el hombro del peliverde- y es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo antes de darle un guiño cómplice y en un punto carismático. Joker se había dado cuenta de una cosa, no eran tan diferentes a fin de cuentas, pensó en la clase de cosas que dos mentes tan grandes como peligrosas podían alcanzar juntas, este pensamiento le hizo corresponder aquel guiño seguido de una risita picaresca que funcionó como el sello de un pacto.

Un pacto con el diablo.

 _ **REVIEW?¡**_


	3. Making a Plan

**Holitas mis queridotes engendros del mal, SÉ QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACIÓN Y AQUÍ ESTÁ, verán queridos, he decidido abandonar el hiatus de mis obras en FF. Muchos saben que anduve de hiatus por una depresión que me agarró y una muy descuidada distracción XDDD pero ahora volveré y trataré de estar presente más tiempo uwu … no puedo hacer promesas but, haré lo que pueda uwu**

Lex ya había comenzado a poner manos a la obra respecto a la operación que tenía planeada con su nuevo socio, sabía que debía ser bastante cauteloso con él al lado si lo que quería era terminar con toda su sangre corriendo dentro de sus venas y no tener una porción resbalando por un agujero en su cabeza. Primero decidió retirarle la camisa de fuerza, los psiquiatras dijeron que se corrían demasiados riesgos desatándolo sin un proceso debido. Así que con ayuda de 3 hombres altos y fuertes lo sostuvieron con gran rigidez para retirarle la camisa de fuerza rápidamente antes de que se escurriera entre las correas y terminara doblándole el cuello a alguien. Lex observaba un poco ansioso para ver lo que ocurriría, él no opuso la menor resistencia, respirando profundo, sintiendo como la circulación de sus brazos comenzaba a correr con cada vez más libertad. De repente sintió como el gélido ambiente encerrado dentro de su celda le invadía la piel del torso, fue entonces que sintió con gran alivio como sus rodillas se golpeaban contra el suelo y sus brazos por fin estaban libres de ataduras, Lex lo miró con satisfacción mientras se reincorporaba sobre sus largas piernas, observó las cicatrices de su rostro y su cuerpo, acompañadas de unos notorios tatuajes carcelarios que resaltaban particularmente en su pálida tez, todo su torso era lo que esperaría ver en un peleador callejero, un gangster jefe del más bajo plano de las calles, fácilmente imaginaba a algún infeliz sangrando bajo esos puños. Eso le hizo sonreír de manera torcida hasta que pensó que ese infeliz podría ser él en algún momento si no tenía cuidado. El peliverde dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, pero no fue capaz siquiera de tocarlo, tal vez para golpearlo en la cara, tal vez para abrazarlo o para sacarle los ojos. Nadie sabría nunca lo que aquel hombre haría, ya que los guardias esposaron rápidamente sus manos y sus tobillos sin que le diera tiempo siquiera de resistirse. Las esposas estaban unidas entre sí, impidiéndole apartar las manos de su cuerpo. Lex sonrió divertido mientras veía como el Joker resoplaba fastidiado y algo irritado por esa sonrisita petulante del joven Alexander.

Ambos fueron escoltados por 2 guardias hasta un lugar más apartado, era una vieja sala de terapias donde podrían hablar más tranquilamente. Lex y Joker permanecían sentados en silencio frente a frente, Lex acompañado por su bella guardaespaldas y Joker con un par de escoltas armados dispuestos por el mismo Luthor. El peliverde mantenía el aspecto de un auténtico presidiario, Lex observó las marcas de viejas heridas en sus nudillos, cómo aún metido en el uniforme oscuro del manicomio y esposado de manos y manos, con el cabello desordenado sobre su cabeza, aún se veía soberbio, arrogante, como si supiera que realmente nunca estuvo encerrado.

El ambiente de aquella habitación resultaba molesto, las paredes blancas acompañadas de una constante y potente luz que parecía venir de todos lados, el calor se sentía ligero y molesto como el zumbido de un insecto, Alexander miró al interno del manicomio con expectación mientras este soltaba una vez más su venenosa e insidiosa labia.

-ahora que pasa, Luthor? Vas a sacar las bombas mata-alienígenas? amigo, dame unos fósforos y un galón de gasolina y te mostraré cómo se ve este lugar 6 metros sobre el suelo HAHAHAHA- su entusiasmo se escuchó enfermizo por un momento- Es más, yo pongo la gasolina- se dio un golpe en el pecho- NO qué te parece un lanza cohetes?- dijo el Joker con la alegría de una fémina en una boutique, ese brillo en los ojos al pensar en fuego, explosiones y Batman sangrando bajo un par de zapatos de charol, era lo más entusiasmaste que se le venía a la mente- O MEJOR AÚN…dame la llave de toda la armería de LexCorp y yo pongo lo demás¡ hahahahaha- exclamó como si se tratara de un juego, mientras no podía contener esa molesta risa que a Lex comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas.

-no- pensó que podría seguirle el juego al menos un poco, eso daría la impresión de que puede entenderse con él, procuraría no disfrutarlo demasiado- no tengo bombas de esa clase , no voy a darte un lanza cohetes y ni estando más loco que tú te dejaría ni siquiera respirar cerca de mi armería- respondió Lex con una sonrisita socarrona más forzada que otra cosa, mientras veía ese cínico gesto de frustración fingida en ese pálido rostro- mi plan es más conciso…- dejó caer una fila de carpetas sobre la mesa – no solo se trata de acabar con Batman o con Superman, se trata de apoderarnos de la burocracia, de los hilos detrás de todas esas pequeñas marionetas, del pequeño gramo de fe que la humanidad ha puesto en ellos…y convertirla en ciega subordinación- empezó a hablar el castaño con una convicción férrea en sus palabras, nada era más importante ni más sagrado para él que eso. Pero el hombre frente a él solo lo veía como un chiste.

-oooh whuoo cálmate Fürer… – se burló el peliverde al escuchar Lex- no sé si no te habían dicho, pero yo no soy un político… - era de esas pocas veces en las que se mostraba serio pero no hacía más que burlarse de Alexander con un sarcasmo abrazador- aunque, mira, tenemos un tipo aquí en Arkham que estuvo metido en esto…- las esposas no le dejaban expresarse como le gustaba por lo que sus ademanes se veían como forzados- dos celdas por el pasillo y a la derecha, pero te advierto, a veces está peleándose consigo mismo y es como escuchar a dos rameras cuarentonas pelear por el teléfono público hahahaha – Luthor sabía que requeriría más paciencia que la que se preciaba de tener si iba a lograr que esto funcionase.

-ohh no me estás entendiendo…- dijo el castaño mientras habría de a poco cada carpeta sobre la mesa- aquí tengo, toooodo lo que a ti y a toda tu galería de rarezas les ha hecho falta durante tanto tiempo para terminar con Batman- dio un manotazo sonoro a la mesa de lámina haciendo un ruido que se paseó por todo el vacío del cuarto- una estrategia al nivel …y parte de mi estrategia debe hacerse por debajo del escritorio, sabes? , las maneras lícitas ya no están bajo mí poder, ya no poseo la confianza de quienes podrían apoyar esta causa , ni siquiera con verte la cara accederían – este comentario le hizo soltar una risita sarcástica- por más que me cueste admitirlo- no se notaba, pero en serio le quemaban esas palabras, justo en el órgano más grande de su cuerpo, ese enorme y creciente ego. El peliverde se quedó callado un momento mostrándose aparentemente pensativo. En verdad no estaba tan seguro de que Lex supiera exactamente con quién se estaba metiendo y la clase de cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer después de que lo saltara, tampoco parecía que estuviese consiente de ese efecto mariposa que llevaría de una puerta abierta dentro del manicomio hasta su delgada figura envuelta en fuego. Aunque ese era un sujeto inteligente, vería a donde podrían llegar, y especialmente, vería hasta donde podría llevarlo. Conocer sus límites, y tal vez empujarlo hacia ellos.

-hehehe ya veo, tú quieres que…- el payaso quiso engrandecer su imagen un poco- el príncipe de todo el mundo criminal de Gótica te guíe por sus escabrosos caminos, y así TU puedas tener un par de capas colgadas encima de tu chimenea, es eso?- Lex asintió complacido por el aparente entendimiento que el Joker mostraba.

-veo que captas rápido- este comentario le hizo rodar los ojos a su acompañante- bueno, empecemos por lo más importante, necesitamos un laboratorio y un equipo armado - se reclinó sobre la mesa de forma pensativa.

-tu déjamelo a mí, Luthor-dijo el peliverde con un tinte de confianza bastante inquietante.

-no estoy seguro de que estés consiente de esto- dijo Lex con una sonrisa forzada- pero no podemos ir por ahí tan descuidadamente, y no te ofendas, pero he oído que tu estilo no es precisamente discreto- por no decir que Lex no quería un desastre a cuestas delatando cada movimiento de su parte. El oji verde rodó los ojos con un dejo de fastidio.

-Lexy Lexy¡ no es bueno no confiar en tus aliados…- dijo en una especie de reproche- además, yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga- se jactó el comodín reclinándose sobre su asiento.

\- y ahora tienes uno?- no parecía convencido del todo. El joker le hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano derecha indicándole que se acercase como para decirle algo en secreto, Lex no se había percatado de que sus manos habían quedado muy cerca de las esposas de esas delgadas manos adornadas con tatuajes ya muy deteriorados, de repente se escuchó un golpe de las cadenas de las esposas y en una pequeña fracción de segundo ya las tenía puestas en sus muñecas y tenía esa mueca burlona frente a él, con esa sonrisa pintada de cormo riéndose con entusiasmo y agitando las manos en el aire.

-TADAH¡…- celebró el que ahora disfrutaba de unas manos libres de esposas agitándolas burlonamente en la cara de Alexander- se llama "factor sorpresa", perra hahahahaha- su risa de pronto fue lo único que flotaba en el pesado ambiente de la habitación creado por una fulminante mirada por parte del joven magnate y el brillante cañón del arma de la hermosa escolta de este apuntando justo al tatuaje en medio de la frente de ese sonriente arlequín- whoo oye tranquila nena¡- se quedó con las manos en el aire mientras retaba a la chica con una sonrisa socarrona y una peligrosa mirada sanguinaria que tal pareciera que estaba en él desde que nació.

-no me llames nena- fue lo único que dijo la rubia dispuesta a jalar el gatillo cuando escuchó la voz autoritaria de su jefe.

-NATASHA, QUIETA ¡- la mujer guardó la pistola al instante no sin antes cercenar al peliverde con la mirada mientras él le dedicaba una mirada lasciva. Lex le ordenó que le quitase las esposas y una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres, el silencio se apoderó de todo el ambiente, miró al Joker qué permanecía sonriente, esa maniobra no era más que una burla a su intento de subestimarlo, debía reconocerlo, era un hombre de mente rápida. Y manos muy ligeras.

\- y bien? …- dijo un expectante peliverde.

-está bien, te creo- admitió Alexander.

-entonces- aplaudió en seco y extendió los brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Luthor le hizo una pequeña seña indicándole que se levantara y lo siguiera- ANDANDO- saltó del asiento siguiendo al joven magnate con un paso seguro e incluso arrogante, lanzó las esposas de sus tobillos por el aire burlándose de los guardias y sus cañones, sabía que no le dispararían para matarlo, pero ellos no sabían que él siempre pudo quitarse las esposas. Lex sonrió con malicia ante esta idea. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad mientras subían por un ascensor que parecía casi oculto de cualquier persona.

-ahora a donde vamos, Lex?- preguntó el peliverde mientras revisaba su apariencia en las puertas de lámina del ascensor donde podía verse su reflejo, se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, levantó el cuello de la camisa de ese uniforme de manicomio que aún tenía puesto.

-Tengo a alguien esperándonos arriba…- dijo el castaño colocándose unos lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos, sacándole una risilla que casi sonaba como un mero reflejo a su nuevo socio.

Llegaron hasta el techo del gran edificio donde permanecieron un par de minutos mientras un helicóptero, evidentemente propiedad de Lex, bajaba a recibirlos a ambos, debían a apresurarse a subir así que antes de que el helicóptero tocara la superficie de concreto , ambos saltaron al interior haciendo uso de que los dos eran bastante delgados y ligeros. En el helicóptero había dos escoltas armados, entre ellos se encontraba una cara conocida para Joker.

-Jonny-Jonny Frrrrost¡… pequeño campeón , cómo que no saludas a tu dueño?- exclamó el payaso extendiendo ambos brazos al dirigirse al hombre de aspecto serio, profesional y con un dejo de nerviosismo por todos lados.

\- que gusto verlo Mr J- comentó el hombre estrechando su mano con la de su jefe. Siempre mostrando un gesto que luchaba por mantenerse serio, inquebrantable, imperturbable. Su jefe soltó una carcajada extraña, como la parecía que le había quedado de por vida, juguetona, ronca, forzada…aterradora. Lex intentó disimular lo molesta que le parecía su risa.

\- dime Frost , qué carajo tuvo que hacer este idiota para traerte?- le preguntó el peliverde atrayéndolo hacia sí con un toque de complicidad, que aunque no pareciera nada hostil, al pobre Jonny Frost le erizaba cada pelo del cuerpo Luthor intentaba bajo cualquier circunstancia mantenerse formal, serio, sereno, sabía que su naturaleza ansiosa no ayudaría mucho, aunque a fin de cuentas el tiempo no deja a nadie sin aprender una o dos cosas, por ejemplo, Jonny Frost había aprendido que trabajar con el Joker, es ser un saco de carne podrida envuelto en seda , Lex había aprendido que un tiempo, en el confinamiento cruel de la cárcel endurece el perfil de cualquiera. Frost había salido de un lugar más crudo y oscuro que el mismo Arkham Asylum, porque incluso de Blackgate es más difícil salir.

\- el señor Frost…- intervino Lex de manera algo cortante mientras ascendía al helicóptero – no fue difícil de encontrar, supe que era tu segundo al mando y pensé "segundo al mando de qué?" entonces fue cuando realicé exhaustivas investigaciones respecto a todos tus golpes y encontré…- hizo una pequeña pausa reteniendo esa mueca de molestia y un poco de envidia- que tenías tu propia milicia a tu servicio, y no sólo eso, revisé varias cosas y wow¡- frunció el ceño – tienes los soldados más letales que he visto, el mismo Stalin hubiera querido muchachos como los tuyos- el Joker hizo una pausa mostrando esa macabra mueca de seriedad que Lex no entendía si debía sentirse más nervioso cuando ponía esa cara o cuando sonreía.

\- creéme que no es difícil entrenar a un perro cuando entienden quién es el jefe aquí, no es así Frost?- el hombre sólo asintió con un innegable toque de digna sumisión. El joven millonario entendería que esas palabras podían llegar a fusionarse en hombres como Frost. Los tres hombres subieron a helicóptero, pero el único que ni siquiera tocó los cinturones de seguridad fue el Joker.

-bueno, y cuál es el plan?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa bastante curiosa, que pendía entre la complacencia y su habitual arrogancia. Pensó que lo más prudente sería no intentar dar él las órdenes, pero manipular las cosas para que su "cómplice" diera las órdenes que él deseaba que diera. Teniendo a una milicia de psicópatas y a la Ciudad con los dementes más brillantes sobre la faz de la Tierra era una oportunidad única. El peliverde lo miró con una mueca incrédula mientras asomaba medio cuerpo por la parte lateral del helicóptero, burlándose con señas obscenas de los tipos que desde abajo maldecían todo lo que se prestara a ser blasfemado ,al verlo escapar con tal sonrisa en su rostro. Sin ningún Batman que pudieran llamar. Eso hacía que todo su día valiera la pena.

\- estás bromeando?- soltó en una risa irónica.

-J, te recuerdo que aquí yo no soy el de las bromas…- comentó el contrario intentando mostrarse más formal, el payaso le dio el punto y simplemente se sentó completamente quitado del asunto de que estaban a más de 200 metros del suelo y subiendo, se movía en esa inestable plataforma con una gracia tal que ponía nerviosos a los que iban dentro por que lograra desestabilizar la nave y todos cayeran. Se sentó frente a él entrelazó las manos.

-bueno, supongo que el señor Luthor no será bienvenido en Metrópolis con tan distinguida compañía, muchachos…- algunas risas tenues se escucharon por parte de los secuaces del payaso seguidas de una mueca de molestia por parte del castaño más joven- vendrás conmigo, mi gente y yo tenemos buen respaldo, no habrá visión de rayos X que pueda encontrarnos aquí…- el tono de mando e ironía que usaba al dirigirse a Luthor en serio le recordaba que no eran tan distintos, y también le dejaba claro lo mucho que se odiaría a sí mismo de tener que tratarse sólo, mientras tanto el payaso le dio un par de indicaciones al piloto y volvió a dirigirse a Frost- …dime, pequeño Frost , que trajiste algo para celebrar-

-por supuesto señor- y de abajo del asiento extrajo una botella fría y cara de Champagne que sólo obedecía a la naturaleza extravagante del Jefe .

-AH CON ESTO SALES DEL MANICOMIO…- exclamó el peliverde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se llevaba a la boca un muy buen trago de licor y gritaba hacia el lado de la ciudad- MISTER J HA VUELTO GÓTICA- y posteriormente soltó una de esas sonoras risotadas que brotaban de algún ronco lugar de su pecho…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde todo ocurriría, y cómo lo supieron? Muy fácil, aquel era un edificio enorme y lujoso con un Casino en la planta de abajo, con un helipuerto en el techo que tenía pintado a lo largo y ancho el símbolo de la carta del Comodín…

 **REVIEWS?¡**


End file.
